Requiem
by blueyedshinigami
Summary: For the first time in six hundred years I have awaken. "Well" Hanji stopped to look at me "come along, it's been years and we have a lot to catch up on" so I followed
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in six hundred years I have awaken.

The sound of a wooden door being opened echoed off the walls, the first sound this old house must have heard in years. Taking in my surroundings I notice I'm not in the same area I was when I had first decide to sleep "Fucking Erwin" I muttered under my breath, this must have been his idea then again my idea of falling asleep for so long may not have been the best one either. I ran my hand through my hair sighing deeply, "this place is fucking filthy" noticing the thick layer of dirt and grim coating the place, I decided it was time to take my leave.

Descending the stairs I soon realize that I'm not the only one in this god awful place "No guys tonight's the night I can feel it!" Hanji spoke in an overly excited tone  
"Hanji, you say that every wednesday. 'tonight's the night, tonight's the night' we've been waiting on him for two hundred years now" a young blonde boy replies. I continued to listen to the conversation through the door that led out of the cellar.  
"Armin really, this time is different from all the others I can really tell" Hanji replies sounding a bit annoyed "look can we just go down there and check?"  
"Hanji, you know what Erwin said to us we aren't allowed to go down there, no exceptions" another voice replied, one that I knew all too well, Eren. I made my move, slinging the door opening and shocking the trio in the empty room. "Dumbasses you fucks are too loud" I spoke Hanji was the first to speak pointing an arm in my direction "see I told you guys" she yelp in delight walking towards me to wrap her arms around me in a chokehold of a hug  
"I've missed you too Hanji" I choked out struggling to get out of her arms my eyes locked on the sea green ones in front of me, she finally got the hint once eren cleared his throat.

Making my way across the room to where he stood reaching out to touch his cheek not making contact but ghosting his skin "how long has it been?" "To long" Eren breathed in deeply seeming frozen in time. He hasn't changed I've noticed in the thousand years I've known him, same tanned skin same passion in his green eyes.  
"Je vous ai manqué" I spoke forgetting the two other bodies in the room, Eren leaned in to my touch putting his forehead to mine "as much as I love it when you speak french we don't have the time for a proper welcoming" he said moving away from me "right Armin?"  
Armin nodded his head confirming he had heard eren "Right, Erwin would want us back right away now that he's awake" his voice loud and a bit tense as he started heading for the door Hanji and Eren behind him.

"Well" Hanji stopped to look at me "come along, it's been years and we have a lot to catch up on" so I followed hooking my arm into hers as we walked "he's missed you too Levi just give him some time a lot has changed in the past six hundred years you know" she nudged me in the side chuckling. A bit down the path armin leaned closer to eren talking in a tone that was barely audible  
"so that's him?" he asked  
"yeah, that's him-"eren answered "still as charming as ever"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The walk on the way back to where ever in the hell we we're going was uncomfortable. The unfamiliar setting didn't make it any easier. "Hanji, would you tell me where in fuck we're going?" I finally decided to ask after we walked for what felt like hours

"Oh yeah that! Ha we're taking you back to headcounters you see Erwin was going to allow you to come with us when we had relocated a while back but with the castle being full of troops and all he decided it would have been better for you to stay at that old house" I nodded in reply "we'll be there soon, the castle's right over there, you can see it" Armin spoke point at a huge stone building up ahead.

"It's been years since you've seen one of those huh?" Eren said finally talking to me directly

"yeah, yeah it has" I sighed "is this place as shitty as the cellar you guys decide to leave me for the pace who knows long?"

"No actually it's surprising clean" armin answers slightly amused "besides-hanji butted in "when have you ever been a scared of a little bit of dirt, need I remind you of our old living conditions?"

" No, you don't need to remind me of anything I'm pretty sure-"

"HEY, if you two are done reliving the past back there we're finally here" Erens voice cutting of our conversation.

The castle was from the renaissance era large enough but still quite small compared to the ones we'd had once seen in france. Following the trio through the large front entrance I noticed one more thing this place defiantly wasn't clean. "Petra, we're back" hanji said in a sing song voice "and we have a visitor". Suddenly a blur of green and light brown solidified in front of us "Hanji your back!" her soft voice filling the silence as she slung her arms around hanji "I was worried about you guys tonight took longer than normal, is everything okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself" hanji replied moving so petra could see me and just like that I being suffocated into another hug for the second time this evening behind me armin started to giggle

"You know eren he's not anything like you guys have told me, he seems pretty calm to me"

"that's only because he just woke up after sleeping for so long give him some time and you'll see what we meant". Soon after the commotion had died down in the hallway petra began to speak again "so does ewrin know he's back? He's been waiting for you, you know" she scolded.

"No ewrin doesn't know yet in fact that's where we were about to take him, do you know where he is?" Eren asked "last I seen he was in the study, I would check there but if you would excuse us-"she replied grabbing hanji by the wrist "we have something to continue from this morning don't we?" giving hanji a suggestive look.

"That we do also armin here looks tired it's way past his bedtime and he has training in the morning so why don't you just levi to him yourself eren" He paused wordless while he looked at between her and armin with pleading eyes the two totally ignoring him nodded at each other in a silent agreement. Armin yawned "yeah hanji's right eren I really need to go to bed so I'll see you tomorrow okay" he said descending down the hall to the left "well goodnight guys" hanji said as petra and her took their exit going right. Eren turned to face me in the now silent hallway "well, let's get you to ewrin you have to catch up on" he said starting to head up the stairs "wait eren"

"yes levi?"

"Can you explain any of this to me? The castle, that armin kid I know he's not one of us, where in the hell I am and when in the hell they happened" I motioned my arm in the direction hanji and petra had just left."

"suivez-moi mon amour que nous avons beaucoup à parler" he spoke reaching out to take my hand and for first time that night things seemed right. We descended upon the stairs while discussing the things I had missed; "Petra and hanji have been a couple for quite some time now, I don't really remember when it happened all I know is that one day it did and they are very happy. The castle is home, armin is a human-"

"a human? We now live among them now?" I asked "Times have changed, ewrin will explain everything to you when I take him to you, no worries they know about us as for where you are well we can only guess"

The conversation was too short in my mind, and before I knew it we were standing outside of a large oak door. Eren just stood there studying me with his eyes

"nothing about you has changed, and here I was thinking fate wouldn't have been so cruel to us this time around" he said reaching out to touch my cravat "Do you remember when I gave this to you?" he asked; course I still remembered no amount of sleeping in a pine box could erase my memories of us.

"I remember" was the only thing I go to say before he closed the gap in the space between us "J'ai m'as tellement manqué levi" We embraced it had been almost painful when he let go and knocked on the door in front of us

"Come in" yet another voice I knew far too well answered from the other side of the door

"Ewrin sir,-he's awaken"

"Well what are you waiting for none of us our strangers here bring him in" Eren faced towards me nudging me into the large room. "Ah finally levi, enjoy your nap? It's been far too long come on in and sit down we have quite a bit to talk about." As I sat down in the large arm chair in front of him I could tell it was going to be one hell out a night and this was only the beginning.


End file.
